Le lycée te fera du bien
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA School life] - Tony est envoyé au lycée par son parrain, soi disant parce que ça pourrait lui apprendre la vie. Mais il a bien du mal à s'y faire. Les yeux bleus d'un certain Steve l'aideront ils à s'y habituer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Papillon ». Sauf qu'à côté je faisais aussi un atelier d'écriture sur la rentrée des classes…

 **Note 2 :** Y a une suite à cette fic qui va vite arriver vu que je dois poster toutes mes fics du FOF avant mercredi. Par contre… Je pense que j'écrirais un peu plus la suite, un jour, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, voilà. (Non pacqu'en fait j'ai déjà 2 fics à chapitre en cours, dont une qui est aussi une UA au lycée….)

 **Note 3 :** UA Lycée et Stony.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de rentrer au lycée. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de s'y intéresser vraiment. S'il y allait, c'était bien parce que selon son parrain « C'est mieux que tu ailles au lycée pour te faire des amis de ton âge ».  
Mais au fond, Tony sentait qu'il allait plus s'ennuyer, et éventuellement se faire des petites amies de temps en temps. Pas plus.  
Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'aimait pas les gens. Simplement qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était plus important que tous les autres. Du moins, il avait l'impression que c'était ça, mais il savait que non.

Mais bon. Puisque son parrain en avait décidé ainsi, il fallait bien qu'il en fasse quelque chose.

Alors donc, Tony entra au lycée, et une fois dans la cour de récré observa autour de lui.  
Se faire des amis.  
Avec qui ? Le gamin qui courait après un papillon parce que dans sa tête c'était peut-être encore le primaire ? La fille qui courait avec lui, et qui semblait beaucoup lui ressembler ? Le type qui les regardait avec un petit air amusé ?  
Ou le grand blond, yeux bleus, qui souriait en observant tout autour de lui, comme fasciné, et qui parlait avec un brun qu'il semblait déjà connaître ?

Ils n'y avaient pas qu'eux bien sûr. Mais le grand blond aux yeux bleus avait quelque chose qui ne cessait d'attirer Tony.  
Son sourire peut-être ?

Alors Tony s'approcha.

\- Alors, vous, vous ne courrez pas après les papillons ?

Bien sûr, il se moquait un peu du type qui poursuivait ces insectes.  
Mais le blond sembla ne pas comprendre.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, lui là-bas il court après les papillons.

Le blond et le brun parurent se tourner vers celui qui courait toujours et ils eurent un petit sourire.

\- Il est marrant, lâcha le brun  
\- Je me demande pourquoi il fait ça…. fit le blond  
\- J'en sais rien, mais ça à l'air de l'éclater, enchaîna Tony.

Tony qui se rendit compte, que par cette simple phrase un peu stupide, il venait de rentrer dans le petit duo d'amis.  
Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'on se faisait des amis ? Il n'était pas sûr. Il était resté tellement solitaire, à vivre surtout avec son parrain, à prendre des cours particuliers pour un génie comme lui. Alors jamais il n'avait appris comment être un être plus sociable.  
Quelle idée avait eu son parrain de le mettre au lycée ? 

\- Et donc vous, c'est quoi vos noms ?  
\- Steve, lâcha le blond que Tony continuait un peu de fixer sans le vouloir  
\- James. Et toi ?  
\- Tony. Enfin Anthony. Mais Tony c'est bien.

Voilà.  
C'est comme ça qu'on se faisait des amis. C'est parler de papillons, et donner un nom.  
Exactement ça. Ou quelque chose du genre.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Il espérait. Parce que Steve semblait vraiment lui plaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai écrit cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Sémantique ». Sauf qu'à côté je faisais aussi un atelier d'écriture sur la rentrée des classes…

Ecole n'avait pas forcément pour sens d'être dans une école. Une école, ça pouvait être à domicile. Du moins si on regardait le sens exact qu'on pouvait trouver dans le dictionnaire. Tony bailla. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le dictionnaire. Ça serait perdre du temps qu'à fouiller une éternité dans les pages d'un livre qui prenait bien trop de place. Google suffisait. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait la définition de ce qu'il désirait.  
Lieu dédié à l'apprentissage. Ce sens était parfait. Ça lui convenait tout à fait.

Tony hocha la tête, se posant sur sa chaise, tablette en main.  
Il était mieux, là, sur sa chaise, à apprendre des choses et à bricoler en même temps.  
C'était un lieu d'apprentissage adéquat pour lui. Pas besoin de se retrouver entouré de monde pour en faire quelque chose.

Mais non, Obadiah avait dit qu'à la rentrée, il intégrerait un lycée.  
Apparemment ça pourrait être bien pour lui. Le rendre plus sociable, lui offrir de nouvelles opportunités.  
Tony n'aimait pas trop ça. Il fallait dire que sans le savoir, il avait raison : il ignorait totalement ce qui se cachait derrière les véritables intentions de son parrain, qui voulait éloigner le garçon des affaires de l'entreprise de son père pour pouvoir mieux les gérer.

N'empêche que Tony comptait ne faire aucun effort dans ce lycée. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû en faire. Simplement parce que de toute façon son parrain lui demandait.  
Ça serait sûrement trop facile de toute façon. Il quitterait rapidement ce lycée où Obadiah verrait bien qu'il s'ennuierait bien trop.

* * *

Il eut raison. Le niveau des cours était bien bas pour lui. C'était insupportable. C'était comme si on se moquait de son intelligence que de le laisser continuer d'écouter des telles choses qu'il connaissait déjà.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel quand le professeur expliqua quelque chose de simple. Comme si c'était trop compliqué pour que le reste de la classe comprenne.  
Ecole. Lieu d'apprentissage.  
Tony n'était pas vraiment dans une école puisqu'il n'y avait rien qu'il apprenait.

Sauf peut-être les nuances de bleu dans les yeux de Steve Rogers. Ca le fit sourire de songer à ça.  
Ou bien encore, il apprenait des choses, quand James lui apprenait qu'il devait l'appeler Bucky. Quand Bruce lui parlait des dernières découvertes de la science avec un air hyper entraînant, quand Clint lui parlait que dans une ferme, il y avait autre chose que s'occuper des vaches et des poules. Quand Natasha lui montrait comment mettre à terre un idiot en juste une petite prise de rien du tout. Quand Pietro lui expliquait que courir c'était plus que juste laisser ces jambes s'emballer. Quand Peter Quill lui faisait écouter Hooked on a feeling en lui disant que c'était la meilleure musique du monde.

Finalement, peut-être que si, le lycée était une école.  
Mais uniquement pendant les récréations.


End file.
